<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Well by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965410">Beyond the Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 7: Artemis Fowl and the Last Guardian, F/M, Magic-Users, Priestesses, Souls, The Big Dark, Time Travel, powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome’s well hasn’t worked for three years, and then the Big Dark happens. Rocked by explosions caused by a paradox, Kagome follows her instincts and grabs her bow and heads for the well, only to find herself in Ireland, surrounded by a magical corona and just in time to save a dying Artemis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Fowl II/Higurashi Kagome</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freed Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How had it all gone so wrong?</p><p>The jewel had vanished.</p><p>Kagome had made the correct wish.</p><p>But then the portal opened again, and took her...somewhere else.</p><p>Another world, or just another place in her own world.</p><p>She had been coming home from high school, just graduated, when her cell phone went dead.</p><p>The lights went out, and there were small explosions everywhere.</p><p>What had happened? Had something gone wrong back there?</p><p>Kagome ran to the well and jumped down with hesitation.</p><p>But instead of the fuedal era, she landed in Ireland.</p><p>A boy was dying in a girl’s arms. No, not a girl. A demon? She looked so childlike.</p><p>Kagome could see the magical corona pulling the boy’s soul away.</p><p>She had run to the well with her arrows in hand, and she fired one at the trapped soul, freeing it so it could return to the boy.</p><p>The corona shattered.</p><p>The boy’s eyes opened.</p><p>Kagome pointed an arrow at the girl holding him. “I won’t miss.”</p><p>“Step back, human. You don’t know what you’re dealing with.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome slowly lowered her arrow. “You aren’t human. But you aren’t a yokai either. What are you?”</p><p>“I am a fairy, priestess.” The girl said. “My name is Holly Short. If it helps, I had no idea real priestesses still existed. Use your magic wisely.”</p><p>Kagome knelt to examine the boy she’d saved.</p><p>“Please do not get so close.” He said irritably. “I was just dead you know. I am Artemis Fowl II.”</p><p>“And he caused this mess.” Holly smirked.</p><p>“Did you bring me here?” Kagome asked. “I came through the well when the Big Dark came. I sensed great danger and wanted to help. I...believe my power moves the well. I brought myself here.” She realized.</p><p>“Then you are indeed powerful.” Artemis said. “Will you remain, priestess? This place, in fact the world, will have need of your power. The old ways.”</p><p>“Or you could just let the LEP handle it.” Holly said, looking like she wanted to give Artemis a smack.</p><p>“I don’t really know how to go back.” Kagome said sheepishly. “Without a private jet.”</p><p>“I have one of those.” Artemis said smugly.</p><p>“I am Kagome Higurashi.” Kagome introduced. “I’ve saved the world before. But it always seems to get in trouble again.”</p><p>“That it does.” Artemis smiled. Kagome found she liked that smile.</p><p>“Welcome to the crazy.” Holly rolled her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>